


[Fanart & Drabble] Oh Baby

by lettersbyelise, LLAP115, MaesterChill, timothysboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Undressing, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: Draco has conceived a clear plan for his and Harry's evening together.





	[Fanart & Drabble] Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Suzi from your adoring Squee Squad!!  
> We would have loved to make you a 100k illustrated fic but time contraints have not allowed. We hope you like this small gesture of how much we enjoy and appreciate your company, and hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> Art collab : lettersbyelise & LLAP115  
> Fic collab : timothysboxers & MaesterChill

“So you've definitely taken this evening’s dose?” Draco looked over his reading glasses at Harry.

“Yes, Draco.”

“Are you sure? Two and a half thimblefuls? From the blue potion bottle?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_ , Draco.”

“Good. I’m just checking. I know what you're like with medicines, and remembering things in general.”

Harry huffed a breath. “You don’t need to _baby_ me, for Merlin’s sake, and I'll have you know, I can remember plenty.”

Draco snorted lightly, a smirk creeping onto his face. “Well actually Harry, I rather believe I do...” He removed his glasses, setting them on a side table, "Need to _baby_ you, that is."

He stood up and moved towards Harry, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Harry took a step back, stumbling over an ottoman, landing on his backside with a thud.

“Ow!”

Draco tutted softly, “Oh, do be careful of that arse, darling, I have fast approaching plans for it.” Draco knelt down on the carpet, one knee either side of Harry’s hips. “And I need it to be in _excellent_ working order.”

Harry looked up into eyes which glittered like granite. He knew that look and his cock jumped to attention, stiffening within his jeans.

Draco leant in, pressing his lips to the right side of Harry's jawline. “Let me tell you what I’m going to do, Harry.” He nipped lightly at Harry's earlobe before pulling Harry’s t-shirt up over his head, knocking his glasses off. “First, I’m going to put this pesky t-shirt over here.” He threw the t-shirt onto a chair.

Harry sighed, as cool air ghosted over his chest. Draco appraised him hungrily before removing his own button-down shirt and, after tossing it on top of Harry's, stood and pulled Harry up with him.

“Next I’m going to kiss your beautiful mouth,” and Draco leant in and gently kissed him, sliding his tongue along Harry's lips, before gently probing for access, moaning softly as Harry allowed him to deepen the kiss. Harry gasped and shivered as the warmth from Draco’s skin seeped into his. Draco slid his arms down around Harry's waist, hooking his thumb into and tugging suggestively at the waistband of his jeans.

"These will be next to go..." Draco murmured against Harry's lips, his nimble fingers popping the top button, before moving to the next. "They're very much—" he felt Harry's lips quirk up into a smile as this button also gave way, "—a hindrance—" Draco continued, taking a moment to gently squeeze the weighty bulge straining the last button, "—to my plans." He finished on a sigh, shoving the offending denims downward.

"What about these?" Harry queried, his eyes focussed on Draco's jeans, "are they also _hindering your plans?_ "

Draco laughed softly, as he slid his belt off. "Oh yes, with absolute certainty." He raised his eyebrows as Harry watched him slowly unfasten and slide the tight denim down his thighs. He felt his cock throb with need as he finally stepped free, catching sight of a small wet patch forming on the front of Harry's pants.

Murmuring softly, Draco stepped toward Harry as the lights dimmed. The soft glow of the fairy lights strung around the bedroom twinkled in Harry's eyes and the highlights in Draco's hair gleamed as they embraced again.

Draco trailed his hand down Harry's chest, brushing past his nipple and eliciting a slight gasp at the contact, before resting finally on the bulge straining in his pants. "Merlin, Harry, I'm going to have to remove these tight little pants before you stretch them beyond repair."

Harry moaned as Draco gave his cock a gentle squeeze. “Then I’m going to spread you out on the bed; on your back with your legs as high as I can get them.” There was no denying Harry's building excitement as he hummed his agreement.

Leaning his body against Harry's, Draco gently guided them toward the bed. He ran his tongue along Harry’s upper lip and whispered. “I’m gonna use my tongue and fingers to get you so ready and begging for me."

“Yesss, fuck,” Harry hissed through a shiver.

“And then,” he pressed his forehead against Harry’s, “I'll get myself nice and slick with your favourite lube,” he wandlessly summoned the lube and caught it in an outstretched hand, before pressing the cool bottle gently against Harry's side.

“Merlin, yes,” Harry gasped as he fell backward onto the bed, landing gently and smiling back at Draco through heavy lidded eyes.

Draco paused and gazed briefly at his wedding band, remembering that _once-upon-a-time_ all of this was just a far-off fantasy. He returned his husband's smile wholeheartedly, “And then we’re going to make a _Potter-Malfoy baby_ …the first of many.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow [Erin_Riwen](https://erin-riwen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> As well as [MaesterChill](https://maesterchill.tumblr.com/), [LLAP115](https://llap115.tumblr.com/) and [lettersbyelise](https://lettersbyelise.tumblr.com/)!! ❤️


End file.
